Eletric pink dimensions
by shezow fan
Summary: This is a big crossover between Static Shock , Shezow, Star Vs. and WordGirl. To steal Star's wand for Ludo, Ebon teams up with villains from other worlds to steal the wand. Static, Star, Shezow and WordGirl must team up to stop them. For Mademoiselle-Star2018.


Authors: Here's a fun a fact about me, WordGirl, Static Shock and Shezow are my first fandoms. It's been a while since I made anything for the WordGirl and Shezow fandoms. This my first time writing for Star Vs. This is also my first time writing a big crossover fanfic so bare with me.

* * *

After Turing into a fire monster with Hotstreak and being defeated by Static and Gear, Ebon find himself Waking on the shore of Lake Dakota. He wore with a terrible headache. "Oh my head" He said toughing his head. He got up and started walking to the docks.

"I'm gonna get that Hero and his little Sidekick" Ebon said wanting revenge against Static and Gear.

* * *

"But I need a crew before I can stop him. I hope there's still Bang Babies around" He said. Ebon open his portal but it wasn't his normal. It was another dimension if you will. The portal was pink clouds instead of it's usual purple and black swirl.

"Hey this ant't my portal" Ebon said getting close to the portal. The pink cloudy portal started pulling in stuff. Ebon struggle against the pull of the portal but it was all in vain he as he was sucked into the portal.

* * *

In another city, a bank robbery was in progress. "Stop right there, you shadowy thief " Said Shezow using his fake girl voice. The city was Megadale, the city Shezow protects.

Shezow was chasing Shezap who had just robbed a bank. "Sorry Toots this money is mine" Shezap boost.

In a dark alley Ebon's pink portal opened up. Ebon fell out of the portal. "Ugg" He hissed as he felled hard to the ground. He heard running foot steps running into the alley.

He hide in the shadows of the dark alley. A girl in black and green ran in. She had black hair with a green stripe in it. She had a cape like Batman's. She had white boots and white a "S" on her chest.

He at least thought she was a girl until he heard her spoke. "You can't stop me Zow" She said in a obvious fake girl voice. A girl with the same look but in pink ran into the alley.

"You can't just cause chaos, Shezap" She said but with a boy's voice. Ebon was confused by their voices but didn't care, he could tell it was a superhero, super villain beat down.

Shezap grow her left hand and punched Shezow. The punch throw Shezow of the alley. "See ya later toots" Shezap yelled.

Shezap walked into the shadows from the opposite side of Ebon's shadow and disappeared in the shadows. Ebon slither our of the shadows.

"I guess I can make portals to other universes. This doesn't seem to be my world" Ebon said to himself. "I gotta learn how to control it" He says.

He opens another portal. This time the portal was blue with a swirl. Ebon tried not to get sucked in but once again it didn't help as he was sucked into the portal.

* * *

He was transported to another universe. This world looked like the Middle Ages or a fantasy world. "Did I time travel or something ?" Ebon question as he was confused about this universe. "No it's still 2018" Said a random person walking by.

Ebon started wandering around. "What is this place ?" He question. He found him self at castle ruins. "You monsters are useless. I should have the wand by now" He heard a angrily voice yell. He followed the voice inside the ruins.

He find a room with monsters talking to a smaller monster siting on a big fancy chair. The small monster had a beak like a bird.

Once again Ebon hide in the shadows. "Sorry boss, we'll get the wand next time" Said a big green frog like monster. "You better. I could be a powerful king with the wand's power" Ebon rised his right eyebrow at that. "You guys are lucky I already have half of the wand in my hand" Said the small monster.

"Now be gone. Leave me be" Said the little monster. They all left. "I need new monsters" Said the little guy under his breath. "Maybe I could be of assistance" Said a shadow slithering down to him. "What in the world ?!" Said the small monster.

The shadow formed into a man. "The name's Ebon. I could help you get that wand" Ebon suggested. The tiny monster looked unsure about this mysterious shadow monster. "I'm a very powerful monster" Ebon said reassuring him.

"Mmm, I'm not sure if I should hire you. The last time I hired a mysterious monster he stole my monsters from me and tried to destroy the wand I hired him to get" He said.

"Don't worry little beak I won't steal the wand from you" Ebon said. "Little beak ? My names Ludo" He said. "Well Ludo let me get that wand for you"

"Fine but to get the wand you have to fight a princess to get and she's very powerful with and without the wand" Ludo explain. "Even if you're powerful you're going to need help" "Oh don't worry I know who can help me"

* * *

Outside of the ruins Ebon was trying to summon the pink portal from before but it wasn't working. "Come on weird portal work!" Ebon said frustrated. At least he wasn't being dragged into the portals.

Different portals were showing up instead. "If I can't get back to that pink portal world, I need to find someone else to help me. Someone who is smart" He said to himself. A orange portal open. It felt warm, happy and smart.

"Mmm Maybe I to check this portal out later" Ebon said. Finally the pink portal appeared. He went though it.

* * *

Back in the pink portal world, Ebon was hoping time didn't move fast in this world. He was back were he first landed. "If I'm lucky she should still be around" He said to himself.

Ebon walked out of the alley and walked down the street. "She likes chaos right ? Maybe I should start some" Ebon said. He stretch his right arm and grabbed the Stop and Go lights crushes them to the ground, causing cars to crash.

He throw a mail box into a store. He ripped a light poll from the ground and hit a fire hydrant with it, making water flood the area. "I hope this is enough chaos for her" Ebon said as he went to a dark alley.

A green shadow appears next to him. The girl with black hair fades throw the shadow.

"I thought I felt a disturbance in the shadows" She says looking at Ebon. "The names SheZap"


End file.
